1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in multi-purpose amusement devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to an exercising and amusement apparatus simulating the action of a bucking animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an increasing interest today in exercise programs for enhancing personal health, and many exercising devices which combine exercise with entertainment or amusement have been developed. One of the presently popular devices of this type is apparatus simulating the action of a bucking bronco, bull, or the like. These devices normally comprise a seating portion generally resembling the torso of an animal and mounted on an upstanding post in such a manner that the seating portion is jostled or moved about in an action similar to that of the bucking animal. These devices are usually electrically actuated and include complicated cams, gear, and the like, to produce the end result. Consequently, the apparatus is usually quite expensive to manufacture and install at the site of utilization. Furthermore, most of the devices are not designed for utilization in relatively remote areas wherein a source of power may not be readily available.
In addition, it is frequently desirable to advertise coming activites, such as advance notification of a future rodeo attraction, or the like. It is common practice to drive vehicles around the city streets, or the like, with signs carried on the vehicle, or public address systems announcing the coming event. Of course, it is always an advantage to introduce a new means of attracting attention for such advertising purposes since the old and well known devices begin to attract less attention as time passes.